What He Missed
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: A simple story stating what Draco Malfoy had missed.


**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the super late updates, I'm really having a terrible time because first, my internet is only working during evenings, and second, my MS WORD is malfunctioning. I'm so pissed. Anyway, bear with me. I promise, tomorrow would be the sequel. Again, sorry.

* * *

**What He Missed**

Draco sat quietly at his compartment, his right foot across the seat opposite him, his hand on his hair. This was it. He was going back to Hogwarts. Not to study, but to teach. Well…he was teaching at Hogwarts already 2 years ago, but due to his father's death, he resigned to arrange the businesses that Lucius left.

And he couldn't believe his luck when McGonagall once again asked him to teach Potions. He was exactly finished with his arrangements, and was ready to go back to work. Well, McGonagall had a knack of knowing things anyway, just like old Dumbledore.

"_Ah…I'm leaving again."_

"_Yes."_

"_Just the same."_

"_There's a difference."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're leaving without me loving you."_

_He scowled._

True, this was the second time he left his Potions post, and the third time trying to teach again. The first time was when he left off canceling his _wedding_ with Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of his former Slytherin-mate, Daphne Greengrass.

Ah…He missed this feeling, the feeling of uncertainty. Though he knew Hogwarts by heart, he was uncertain about the people inside it. On how they would again accept him. Especially **her**.

He sighed and leaned his head on the window pane. Maybe he could just sleep while waiting for the train to reach Hogwarts…

* * *

"Professor?"

"I…yes?" She turned to the student who had called her.

**Albus.**

"Albus? What are you doing here? I believe the train shouldn't be reaching Hogwarts yet at this time." She said, staring at the boy who was already in his new robes.

"I—"

"He was with me, 'Mione." Harry emerged beside her, grinning.

"Harry…you sure like breaking laws." Hermione said, shaking her head. Harry just chuckled. And then his face became stern.

"Albus, why don't you wander around first?" He said, watching his son on the corner of his eyes.

"Nah.. I'm alright he—"

"Albus." He said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, dad." Albus grinned sheepishly and left the room.

.

.

.

"So…what's the important "matter" you wanted to tell me?" She asked, looking at Abus' retreating back.

"**He…He's coming back."**

"I know, Harry."

"You can take a vacation, or, or, just leave your post for awhile and, uhh.."

"Harry, you know that won't work."

"'Mione…"He sighed.

"Harry…you know what I feel about him, why can't you just be happy for me? Get over being a Hermione/Ron shipper." She smiled, embracing him.

"I just think the two of you looked better." Harry said childishly, though he was already 32.

"Oh Harry… By the way, I missed you, _did you know?_" Hermione smirked. Harry just smiled while he too embraced her.

* * *

"Professor Malfoy, we're almost there." A prefect slid into Draco's compartment, stirring him up. Draco stared drowsily at the girl in front of her.

"Who you?" He asked, not even bothering to correct himself. The black-haired girl gave him a smile and extended her hand.

"Trinale Porsche, Professor Malfoy. Slytherin Prefect." Draco shook her hand and nodded, standing up.

"Uhh.. Thanks for the notice, Ms. Porsche."

"Anytime, professor."

"Oh, and that's 10 points to Slytherin."

Trinale Porsche's eyes widened in excitement and glee and thanked her Potions professor, leaving his mirth.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, staring at the window. He could see Hogwarts from afar. How he missed this. He was at home at last.

* * *

This was it. He was walking through the corridors he knew so much. He smirked. Well, he missed this. Students passed by him, some girls were already starting to swoon over him.

"Second years, keep moving. Don't bother Professor Malfoy." He heard a girl warning the students around him. He turned around to see Trinale, guiding the years lower her year. Oh, she was in the 6th year.

.

.

.

And finally, he was able to reach the staff lounge and entered it casually.

"It must've been, Minerva but—"

.

.

.

"Draco, mate!" Harry shouted, patting him on the back. Harry was the teacher of Defense against Dark Arts, and they were currently discussing the new Head Girl and Boy when Draco had walked in.

"I…Draco." McGonagall gave him a nod, gesturing at a seat near her. He simply gave a small jerk of his head and sat on the seat.

"Well, we may continue…what were you saying again, Ha—"

"Minerva, the stu—" Everyone turned to the other professor who interrupted once again their meeting.

**Professor Hermione Jean Granger**

.

.

.

Now this is what Draco missed.

* * *

**End Notes: **The END, thankyou. Anyway, ofcourse, this will be having it's sequel. Somehow this is just the prologue, yet, I just kinda wanted to make it a one-shot. And, stay tuned for next week, the **Sequel Week**.

Leave me heartfelt reviews, people!

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
